


Defeat has become our future

by Aurelia24



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia24/pseuds/Aurelia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally succumbing to defeat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeat has become our future

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how to feel about this one :/

They walked together one last time. She looked at him and smiled a smile that didn't come close to reaching her sad eyes.   
He noticed the way no tears came to the surface of those eyes of hers.   
He noticed the way her hair, blowing around her face with the force of the wind, didn't seem to bother her anymore.   
He noticed the way she hadn't slowed her pace one bit, having already accepted what was to come of them in just a few moments.   
He noticed everything about her. He always had. Soon there'd be no one left who knew all the things that he did. No one worth sticking around for.   
He grabbed her hand and squeezed hard. She squeezed back. This is what they'd come to:  
just two kids, forced into a world where death was such a reoccurring thing.   
Where hope had no place and the light was just as frightening as the dark.   
Forever trying to protect those who should be protecting them.   
These are the ones who knew what had to be done.   
These are the ones who would've changed the world. 

Would've. 

Had they not been scarred by the loss of so many, the emotional wreckage they'd been through, the burning intensity of feeling nothing and then everything over and over and over.   
Would've but couldn't. These are the ones you've been waiting for. The ones you are about to lose. The ones you will forever be losing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying a different sort of style. Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
